10 Things about You That Attracted Me
by le-lavi49
Summary: Lavi just wanna tell his lover 'bout his feeling to him... YuuLavi... RnR...


**10 Things about You That Attracted Me**

**By: Riku**

**Pairing: Yuu X Lavi**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any –man.**

**A/N: Yep, yep. Here come Kanda and Lavi! Hooray!! Enjoy it!!**

"Yuuu-chaaaan!!!!" Lavi called Kanda just when the Japanese want to eat his tempura.

Kanda ignored him and continued his lunch even if there was a vein on his head.

"Yuu~!" Lavi hugged Kanda from the back.

As the result, Kanda's tempura was fallen to the floor when Kanda lifted the tempura with his chopstick and was going to put the tempura in his hungry mouth.

"Che!! I'LL CHOP YOUR HEAD FROM YOUR SHOULDERS!!!!" Kanda stood up and pointed Mugen right in front of Lavi's eyes.

Lavi lifted his hand and performed a surrender position, "E-easy Yuu, you don't need to be very angry about it right? Here."

The redhead handed a lollipop, it has a label and a 'apple-flavor' letter was written on it. Lavi put in on Kanda's palm.

The Japanese teen stared at the lollipop and then he glared at Lavi, "I'm not a kid!!!"

Kanda threw the lollipop to the floor with violence and pulled Lavi's coat as he gave the redhead a cold glare.

"Yuu, you should not throw food away, you know." Lavi advised Kanda as he gave the Japanese boy a big bright smile.

Kanda yelled, "Like hell I care! What the hell do you want to do with me you baka usagi!!!?"

His voice made all the people in the cafeteria turned their head to Kanda's direction, they were all curious about what happen but not brave enough to ask. They afraid of Kanda after all and they stay calm because they still want their head to be attached on their shoulders.

Lavi touched Kanda's hand that hold him, "I'll tell you, Yuu-chan, but please release my coat."

"Che!"

Lai smiled, "Thanks Yuu-chan!"

"Tell me your damn business!!" Kanda yelled.

"Okay, okay, here. I want to give this to you." Lavi took out a piece of folded paper from his pocket and then he gave it to Kanda.

Kanda stared at the folded paper and yelled, "What is this?!"

When Kanda wanted to open the fold, Lavi stopped him by holding the Japanese's hand, "Not here Yuu, read it in your room by yourself, and I bet that you'll like it."

Kanda asked with a flat tone, "Why do I must read it by myself?"

"Because it is consisted of my feeling! Make sure you read it and tell me your comments, kay? Bye!!" Lavi rushed out from the cafeteria.

"What the hell?!" Kanda sighed and then he went to Jerry to order his usual lunch again. He ate his brand new usual lunch again after that.

X

Kanda sighed, he opened went in to his room and sat on his bed. He just came back from training in the dojo, he always trained if he had no mission from Komui.

The Japanese lay on his bed and he remembered about the folded paper that Lavi gave to him before, he reached his pants' pocket and took out the paper.

Not waiting too long, Kanda opened the paper and there was something written on it. He stared at it and read it.

It was written like this:

_Yuu-chan!! This is my feeling about you and I think this is why I could always attract to you. Consider it as something I like about you, but honestly, I really like everything about you!_

_I like your pretty face, because it made you like my girlfriend._

_I like your long hair because it made you became more girly and beautiful._

_I like you when you pointed your Mugen to me, your glance when you do it was very sexy._

_I like you always being rough to Moyashi-chan, because of that I never even feel jealous when you're together with Moyashi._

_I like your rough, cold and short-tempered characteristic, because you were so cute if you act like that._

_I like it that you are always scolding me, because it shows that you care about me._

_I like you when you kiss me, because it made me want to kiss you back. It was a very rough kiss sometimes though._

_I like you when you refused my hug, because it made me want to hug you again and again._

_I like the way when you're pinning me down underneath you, because it made me think that you want me._

_I like it when you are making love with me, it's because that you seemed to don't want let me go anywhere except beside you._

_That's all Yuu-chan! Tell me your comments about it okay? Or maybe you can do the same thing to me by writing your own thought about me later!_

_With Love,_

_Your Lavi._

X

And that was all written in the paper, Kanda shocked to read what written on the paper that his eyes became white.

He regained his calmness and then he stood up, of course with an angry face an many veins on his head. He picked up his Mugen while still holding the paper from Lavi and opened the door.

The Japanese went out and he shut the door harshly, he knew where he should go. He went to the Bookman's Library and he saw that the redhead was reading some books while sat on the floor like usual. Kanda approached the redhead without any thought again.

Lavi realized that Kanda was approaching him and he called, "Yuu-cha…n?"

Kanda lifted him up by holding his shirt with a cold glare, the Japanese was very pissed off.

Kanda began, "Baka usagi…"

Lavi smiled brightly and replied, "You like it, Yuu-chan? If you like it you don't have to lift me up like this, nee?"

Kanda said, "Since when that I am your girlfriend?! I don't remember to be the uke…"

"Calm down Yuu-chan, I have my own reason." Lavi wanted to calm Kanda down.

"Spit it out, baka usagi." Kanda said with a flat tone.

Lavi said hesitantly, "Umm, it's because…your face is very pretty."

"…All you write in this damn paper is about me being your girlfriend!" Kanda yelled.

"Actually that is my thought about you, Yuu. You don't like it?"

Kanda complained, "Of course, because you are the one who do the uke's part, baka usagi. And you always being very spoiled to me, in the end, you always do the uke's part!"

Lavi asked with a teasing tone, "Then you don't like to be the seme's part?"

"I prefer you to do the uke's part, since I am the one who take the control…" Kanda smirked.

"I like to do the uke's part if you become my seme, and actually… I don't mind if you want me to do the seme's part." The redhead grinned as he glanced at Kanda.

"Like hell I would let you to do the seme's part, even if I let you to do the seme's part… you'll do it in your dream."

Lavi laughed cheerfully and he winked to Kanda, "You are very honest, Yuu… and I like it too."

Kanda pinched Lavi's cheek and complained, "Shut your damn mouth…"

Lavi groaning, "Ouch, I'm not going to shut up my damn mouth."

"Then I just have to shut it right? Since you are very spoiled." Kanda pulled Lavi's chin.

Lavi said teasingly, "Maybe~…" The redhead closed his eyes when the Japanese closed his face to Lavi's.

They pressed their lip together, feeling each other heat and each other taste…

As they deepened their relation, they deepened their kiss too…

**A/N: Well,,**

**How's it??**

**Like it??**

**Or hate it??**

**Hope you like it…**

**RnR… :D**


End file.
